ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Beam
The is a staple Ultra ability that all Ultras have. Each Ultra has their own version or technique, the most known and suspected to be the most basic, is the Specium Ray used by the original Ultraman and Ultraman Jack. Nature and known facts Television In Ultraman Nexus, it is shown that analysis of an Ultra's Light can allow one with the proper knowledge and technology to create an artificial version of their Ultra Beam that is just as powerful as the original. This shows that each Ultra has their own unique beam even if they use the same substance such as Ultraman and Ultraman Jack, who despite having the same type of energy, their beams are still slightly different to each other. Ultraseven and his son Zero both use the same type of energy Emerium but while Seven uses the Emerium Beam, Zero uses the Emerium Slash which appears slightly different from his father's beam. It is known that as Ultras grow older they grow stronger and their inner light and supposedly their Ultra Beams also become stronger with them. Despite their varying levels of powers, different elements etc, even the most basic Ultra Beam can seriously maim and/or destroy the average monster. In Ultraman Mebius, the Final Meteor was called the Specium Re-Doublizer and was stated to amplify Specium Ray Energy. The fact that it worked on Mebius' Mebium-Knight Shot and Zoffy's M87 beam, implies that all Ultra Beams are based on Specium Energy. Earlier in Mebius, Teppei stated that all Ultra Beams had the effect of destroying atomic bonds. This would explain why things hit by them explode and why they are so deadly. It is unknown if this also extends universally to Ultras outside the Showa Universe, but their beams have also shown similar levels of destructive power. The most basic form of Ultra Beam, the Specium Ray, is stated to burn at 500,000 degrees (unknown if celsius of farenheit) and have the destructive power of 500,000 horsepower or 372,850,000 watts. Manga In the Ultraman Story 0 Manga, the Ultras are seemingly all born knowing their signature beams, with the most basic being the Specium ray which the most used by the overall Ultra population. It has been shown that the Ultras do not use their beams at full power which, in the case of Zoffy and Taro, are shown to cause damage of a similar level to a nuclear explosion. Ultraman Jack was able to destroy three monster with his Specium Ray overextending himself in the process. It is unknown how the manga now connects to the TV series but since it was once canon, the situation could be similar for the Ultras from television. In the ULTRAMAN Manga, bearers of the Ultraman Factor produce Specium Energy within their bodies. It is uncertain how similar to Ultras they are, but seeing as they bear the genes of the original Ultraman, it is possible that this energy is important for their superhuman abilities. Shinjiro, first collapsed and passed out after firing his first Specium Ray. This would collaborate with the episode of Ultraman Ace, where Ace Killer was absorbing the powers of the previous Ultra Brothers. The energy he took was the same as their signature beams save Jack, from whom he took his bracelet. It is possible that Ultras convert light energy into the same energy as their beam to use. Trivia *The substance Specium is fictional, its name comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word Space. **The spelling has also been a subject of controversy. While Specium is the generally accepted spelling, it has sometimes been spelled Spacium. This most comes from the fact that the substance's name comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the word Space. *In Ultraseven, when Dan was being mind probed for the secret of the Emerium ray, the equation he gave, M2SH3GWAB1, is said to be applicable to all of his ray attacks and the equation for the element of the Ultra Beam itself. The equation is just a series of letters and numbers and in real life it has no meaning. Gallery ULTRAMAN-BEAM.jpg|Specium Ray Zoffy_M87_Beam.jpg|M87 Ray Emerium Ray x2.JPG|Emerium Ray JACK-BEAM II.jpeg|Cinerama Shot ACE-BEAM.jpg|Metallium Ray Father Bea,.jpg|Father Beam TARO-BEAM.jpg|Storium Ray Mother Beam.jpg|Mother Destruction Beam Ultra Shooting Beam.jpg|Ultra Shooting Beam 80-BEAM.jpg|Saxium Ray Planium Ray.jpg|Planium Ray Ultrmn Grt Plsm.png|Burning Plasma Ultr frc Granium Light Ray.jpg|Granium Ray POWERED-BEAM.jpg|Mega Specium Ray Neo Magnium Ray.jpg|Neo Magnium Ray Adorium Ray.jpg|Adorium Ray Imagerfggfsyffs.jpg|Speshusshura Ray Shadolium_Beam.jpg|Shadolium Ray Zepellion Ray.jpg|Zepellion Ray Imagevhnsbsbw.jpg|Evil Shot Declacium Ray 23.jpg|Improvised Zepellion Ray Ultraman Dyna Solgent Ray.jpg|Solgent Ray Ultramn_Gai_bm.jpg|Photon Edge Photon Stream.png|Photon Stream Agul Stream v2.jpg|Agul Stream Real Naybuster Ray.jpg|Naybuster Ray Cosmium Beam.jpg|Cosmium Ray Calamity_Beam.jpg|Calamity Shot Cosmos_Space_Prominece.jpg|Over Ray Loop Future_Impact.jpg|Cosmo Strike Victorium Ray.jpg|Victorium Ray Justice-dagarium-ray.jpg|Dagrium Ray Next beam.jpg|Elbow Ray Storm Ultrmn Nxs + beam.png|Cross Ray Storm Over Ray Storm.png|Over Ray Storm Image dark.ray.storm.png.jpg|Dark Ray Storm Over arrowray storm.jpg|Over Arrow Ray Storm Lightning Noa.jpg|Lightning Noa Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg III.png|Lightning Zagi Maxium Cannon.jpg|Maxium Cannon Xenon Cannon.jpg|Xenonium Cannon UltramanMebius awsome.jpg|Mebium Shoot Hikari Knight Shot.jpg|Knight Shot ZERO-BEAM.jpg|Zero Wide Shot ()ray.jpg|Darklops Zero Shot Ultraman Belial Deathcium Shot.jpg|Deathcium Shot CrossShoot.jpg|Ginga Cross Shoot Victory, Jsjsa.jpg|Victorium Shoot ULTRAMAN RIBUT 02.jpg|Galaxium Blaster Ultraman X Zanadium Ray.gif|Xanadium Ray Sparion.gif|Sperion Ray Ultra Beam 23.jpg|Normal Citizens of M78 using beams Ultra Beam 24.jpg Ultra Beam25.jpg Ultra_Beams.jpg Ultra_Beams_2.jpg Tmp 13851-videotogif 2016.09.24 10.06.03916965552.gif|Zettium Ray Rules of the Gallery * This gallery is for one Ultra Beam, for each Ultra, and or Form. * There can only be one Ultra per beam. E.g. The Specium Ray, Wide Shot, Emerium Ray/Slash and Granium Ray * There are some exceptions, but that is for Admins to decide. Also See *Ultra's Inner Light Category:Ultra Powers Category:Ultra Traits